Jimin (Park Jimin)
Park Jimin (박지민) wurde am 13. Oktober 1995 in Busan (Südkorea) geboren und hat einen jüngeren Bruder mit dem Namen Park Jihyun. Park Jimin ist unter dem Künstlernamen Jimin bekannt. Er ist Sänger, Tänzer und Songwriter. Seit 2013 ist Jimin Mitglied der Band BTS, unter dem Label Big Hit Entertainment. Er ist Sänger und Main Dancer von BTS. Park Jimin war vor BTS ein sehr guter Student an der Busan High School of Arts im Bereich Tanz. Jimin begann sich für eine Gesangskarriere zu interessieren nachdem er einen Auftritt von Rain gesehen hatte. Sein Tanzlehrer empfahl Jimin für ein Vorsprechen bei Big Hit Entertainment. Danach besuchte er zusammen mit V die Korea Art School und machte 2014 dort seinen Abschluss. 2012 wirkte Jimin bei dem Musik Video von Glam "Party(XXO)" mit. Unter BTS hat Jimin Solo-Tracks veröffentlicht, "Lie" (Album: Wings) und "Serendipity" (Album: Love Yourself 'Answer'). Die Solo-Tracks "Serendipity" und "Lie" von Jimin übertrafen fünfzig Millionen Streams auf Spotify, das ist der erste Rekord seit fünf Jahren durch einen K-Pop-Solo-Song nach Psys "Gentleman" und er war bei beiden Songs im Musikvideo zu sehen. Im Dezember 2018 veröffentlichte er den Solo-Song „Promise“ auf Soundcloud. Jimin arbeitete 2014 mit seinem Bandkollegen Jungkook für den Song "Christmas Day" zusammen, einer koreanischen Version von Justin Biebers Song "Mistletoe", dessen koreanischer Text von Jimin geschrieben wurden. Später arbeitete Jimin erneut mit Jungkook zusammen und veröffentlichte ein Cover von "We Don't Talk Anymore", ursprünglich stammt der Song von Charlie Puth und Selena Gomez, dieser Song wurde am 02. Juni 2017 veröffentlicht. 2016 nahm Jimin an einer Reihe von Variety Shows teil, er nahm z. B. an der Show „Hello Counselor“ oder der Show „Please Take Care of My Refrigerator“ teil. Im Dezember 2016 sang er auch ein Duett mit Taemin von Shinee beim dem KBS Song Festival. Des weitern präsentierte er während eines Fanevents zusammen mit seinem Bandkollegen Suga den Song „Tony Montana“. Jimin war 2017 in der Episode 93 ein Jurymitglied bei "King of Masked Singer" in Südkorea. Von Januar bis Mai 2018 gewann Jimin den monatlichen Peeper x Billboard Award für "Top K-Pop Artist - Individual". Peeper x Billboard ist eine Kollaboration zwischen der Peeper Social Media App und Billboard Korea, hier werden Fan-Stimmen für den Lieblings-K-Pop-Künstler gesammelt und dann der monatliche Gewinner bekannt gegeben. Der Preis war dann eine Spende an die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation UNICEF in seinem Namen. 2019 hat Jimin einen Rekord geborchen, er ist seit dem offiziell der erfolgreichste koreanische Solo-Artist. Denn drei seiner Solo-Songs (Lie, Intro: Serendipity und Serendipity Lengh) wurden auf Spotify mehr als 50 Millionen mal gestreamt. Jimin wird auf der chinesischen Social-Media-Plattformen Sina Weibo "#DanceKingJimin" genannt und hat dort über 120 Millionen Aufrufe und ca. 40.000 Posts. Unterschrift von Jimin: thumb|left|169px Fakten über Jimin: *Jimins Sternzeichen ist Waage *er liebt leyla *Er ist der dritt jüngste der Band BTS. *Schule: Busan High School of Arts *Global Cyber University – Theatre and film major (Bachelor) *Er studierte zeitgenössischen Tanz in der Schule. *Er ist Teil der Main Dancer bei BTS *Jimin war der Letzte der BTS beitrat. *Jimin ist eng befreundet mit SHINees Taemin, EXOs Kai, Wanna One's Ha Sung Woon und HOTSHOT's Timoteo. *Als er drei Jahre alt war, ging Lee Young-ja für eine Veranstaltung nach Busan. Sie hielt ihn bei der Veranstaltung und sagte, dass er süß sei. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Schweinefleisch, Ente, Huhn, Obst und das koreanische Essen Kimchi Jjigae. *Jimin mag keinen Spinat. *Jimin mag an sich selbst seine Augen am liebsten *Während des 3rd Muster von BTS, wurde er in Sugas Lied "Tony Montana" erwähnt. *Er war in "Intro: Serendipity" zu hören, der erste Intro-Track, bei dem ein Vocal-Line-Mitglied auftrat. *Den anderen Mitgliedern von BTS zufolge ist Jimin derjenige, der sich am meisten Zeit nimmt, um sich auf einen Auftritt vorzubereiten. *Wenn Musik spielt, fängt Jimin an zu tanzen, egal wo er gerade ist. *Jimin spielt Klavier. *Er schlägt seine Bandmitglieder im Scherz, um seine Zuneigung zu ihnen zu zeigen oder wenn ihm etwas peinlich ist. *Jimin leckt sich oft über die Lippen. *Wenn er wählen müsste, wäre sein englischer Künstlername 'Christian Chim Chim' *Jimin ist bekannt für seine liebenswerte Unbeholfenheit und für sein Aegyo sein. *Er wird von den Fans und den anderen Mitgliedern von BTS als "Cute Mochi" bezeichnet. *Jimin arbeitet sehr hart und ist schnell verärgert, wenn er auf der Bühne Fehler macht. *Er ist sehr ausdrucksstark in seinem Tanzstil, die anderen Mitglieder loben ihn dafür. *Jimin war während seines gesamten Schullebens im Studentenrat. *Seine Lieblingsfächer in der Schule waren Mathematik und Physik. *Er spricht Koreanisch, Japanisch und besitzt Grundkenntnisse in Englisch *Er sagt, dass er in 10 Jahren ein cooler Künstler sein möchte, der sein bestes Leben führt *Wenn er schüchtern wird, dann bedeckt er oft sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. *Er ist bekannt als die energiereichste Person in der Band BTS. *Eines seiner Vorbilder ist zum Beispiel Chris Brown. *Jimin umarmt oft andere. *Jimins Lieblings-Avenger ist Hulk. *Jungkook ärgert Jimin gerne, da er "nur" 1,73 m ist *Alle Mitglieder von BTS waren sich einig, dass Jimin sich seit seinem Debüt stark verändert und verbessert hat. *Er hat unbewusst einmal mehr als 7 Stunden mit seinem Telefon gespielt. (Burn The Stage Episode 03) *Jimin hatte drei Wahlmöglichkeiten bezüglich seines Künstlernamens, das waren "Baby J", "Baby G" und "Young Kid". Er entschied jedoch, dass sein richtiger Name am besten zu ihm passte und benutzte ihn. *Auf die Frage, was seine Lieblingshaarfarbe ist, sagt Jimin, er mag jede Haarfarbe, die er bisher ausprobiert hat, denn sie sind alle auf ihre Art einzigartig. *Sein idealer Typ sind Mädchen, die nett, niedlich / süß und charmant sind, die lange Haare haben und kleiner als er sind. Außerdem liebt er es, wenn er überrascht wird. *Jimins Lieblingskaraokesong ist „Taeyang Naman Barabwa (Only Look At Me)“, weil er ihn der Vergangenheit eine einseitige Liebe hatte. *Jimin gewann „Who is the dancing King“ Battle zwischen Kai von Exo und sich. *Falls BTS ein 8 Bandmitglied bekommen sollte, Jimin sagte, dass er ihn nicht akzeptieren würde. *Jimin mag Taeyang von Big Bang. *Er mag cute Dinge. *Jimins Spotify Playlist heißt: Jimin’s JOAH? JOAH! *In seiner Zeit vor seinem Debüt war er Valedictorian (hochrangiger Student, alias Nr. 1) und er war 9 Jahre lang Klassenpräsident. *Er fährt sich oft mit der Hand durch die Haare. *Jimins Motto ist: Let’s keep trying till we can’t do it any more. *Jimin lacht so intensiv, dass seine Augen dabei verwinden. *Seine "Fake Love" – Fancam auf Youtube ist die meist gesehene K-Pop Fancam. *Jimin sagte 2017 in Japan: It’s like I’m at another time and space, feels like when I first loved dancing, the stage is the world that heals me. *Er spielt Gitarre und Klavier *Jimin löst seine Probleme alleine, wenn er es nicht schafft dann geht er zu V und bitte ihn um Hilfe. *Jimin mag sonniges, aber kühles Wetter, am meisten, wenn er seine Kopfhörer trägt und Musik hören kann, das gibt ihm ein gutes Gefühl. *Wenn Jimin eine Superkraft hätte, dann würde er gerne mit Tieren sprechen können *Für Jimin ist BTS eine andere Familie, die ihm hilft seinen Traum als erfolgreicher Sänger zu verwirklichen. *Jimin meinte, dass Sie es einfach lieben, ihre Gefühle mit ihren Fans zu teilen. * Er wünscht sich, dass ihre Fans sagen, dass BTS einem nur einmal im Leben passiert. Das BTS eine Bedeutung für sie hat. * Jimins Tattoo * Jimin sagte: Das Wichtigste ist, auf der Bühne mein Bestes zu geben. * Er beschreibt sich gerne als cutie lovely * Jimin sagte, dass es ihn glücklich macht, wenn ihre A.R.M.Ys glücklich sind. * Jimin meinte vor dem Konzert in London 2019, dass er so lange wie er kann, das tun möchte, was er macht. Und dass das sein Ziel sei. Diskografie Jimin: Solo-Songs: *2016: Lie (BTS Album „Wings“) mit MV *2018: Serendipity (BTS Album „Love Yourself 'Answer'“) mit MV *2018: Promise (약속) - Soundcloud Sonstige Songs: * 2012: A Typical Trainee’s Christmas mit Jin, Suga, RM, V und Jungkook * 2013: 방탄소년들의 졸업 (Bangtan Graduation) mit J-Hope und Jungkook mit MV * 2013: Beautiful (Original Song "Beautiful" von Mariah Carey feat. Miguel) mit J-Hope, V und Jungkook * 2013: You´re My (Original Song von Taeyang) mit Jin, V und Jungkook * 2013: A Typical Idol’s Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) (Original Song "Only Thing I Ever Get For Christmas" von Justin Bieber) mit Jin, Suga, J-Hope und V - Soundcloud * 2014: 95 Graduation (Original Song: "Old School Love" von Lupe Fiasco feat. Ed Sheeran) mit V - Soundcloud * 2014: Christmas Day mit Jungkook (Koreanische Coverversion von dem Song "Mistletoe" von Justin Bieber) - Soundcloud * 2017: We Don't Talk Anymore Pt. 2 mit Jungkook (ursprünglich stammt der Song von Charlie Puth und Selena Gomez) * 2019: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (mit RM) - Live Galerie BTS - Jimin 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.jpg|BTS - Jimin promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - Jimin O!RUL8,2_ - 2013.jpg|BTS - Jimin promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS - Jimin Skool Luv Affair - 2014.jpg|BTS - Jimin promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - Jimin No More Dream - 2014.jpg|BTS - Jimin promoting No More Dream - 2014 Mehr Bilder findet ihr hier: Jimin (Park Jimin) Galerie :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder